


Magnus Nursery School

by PeachTeaCutea



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nursery School AU, Teacher!Tim, cute!, teacher jon!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTeaCutea/pseuds/PeachTeaCutea
Summary: Here it is, the first part of my TMA Nursery School Au with Jon and Tim as teachers. I hope people enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have anything you want to see happen just pop into my comments!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	Magnus Nursery School

Martin wasn’t sure what to expect when he agreed to pick up his neighbor’s daughter.

He surely wasn’t prepared to be confronted with her very handsome teacher.

The man in question currently crouched down, listening intently as a toddler babbled on, nodding and interjecting in all the right places.

Martin averted his gaze, realizing he was staring, feeling his heart thrumming in his chest, the flush creeping up his cheeks. ‘God, I’m a hopeless romantic…’ He thought to himself, ‘Can’t even pick up my neighbor's daughter without getting a crush.’

He nearly leapt out of his skin when someone cleared their throat. Head snapping up to find another unfortunately attractive man that, oh god, was saying something to Martin.

“I’m sorry, what?” Martin blurted out, his face heating up, turning an even darker shade of red, as he cursed his naturally pale skin.

The man just laughed, a wonderful noise if you asked Martin, “I was asking if you needed something?” He asked.

“Right, uhm I’m here to pick up Alice- Alice Fisher?” Martin answered, stumbling over his words sounding uncertain of himself, “I’m Martin Blackwood.”

“Tim Stoker, it’s nice to meet you, Martin Blackwood,” Tim answered, humming as he looked through the papers on his clipboard, “Hmmm, I don’t see you listed.”

Dread sunk to the pit of Martin’s stomach, not sure what to do now. He couldn’t just leave Alice here.

“Don’t look so forlorn, Martin,” Tim grinned, patting the other man on the back. “I’m sure it’s an honest mistake. I’ll go talk to our director, and we’ll get it sorted out. Jon will keep you company in the meantime.” Tim told Martin, gesturing to the man crouched on the floor, chuckling, “That is when he’s finished his conversation with Michael.”

Tim disappeared into the hallway, leaving Martin alone in a room full of children.

Glancing around, Martin located Alice playing with a couple other children that looked to be around her age.

She squealed when she saw Martin running to him, wrapping her small arms around his leg, burying her face into his thigh. A warm feeling filled Martin’s chest as he rests his hand on Alice's head.

Pulling away, Alice wrapped her pudgy hand around his, tugging him in the direction of her teacher. “Uncle Martin, meet my teacher, Mr. Sims!” She exclaimed, very excited to introduce the two.

Martin's felt his heart jump into his throat as he followed the little girl, swallowing it when dark brown eyes met his own. He felt like they were scrutinizing him, and they weren’t impressed with what they saw.

He reminded Martin more of a distinguished academic rather than a Nursery School teacher. He looked young, but his dark hair was streaked with silver, and oh god, Martin was staring again.

Jon stood, and Alice grabbed his hand, dragging him over to Martin, babbling on very excited,” Mr. Sim’s, this is my Uncle Martin.” She said, snapping Martin out of his daze.

“Uhm, I’m M-Martin- Martin Blackwood.” He said, sticking his hand out for the other man to shake. Jon took Martin’s hand.

“Jonathan Sims.” He said, shaking his hand,” But Jon’s is fine.” Jon looked wary of Martin like he wasn’t sure exactly what he should feel about him.

“I’m Uhm, here to pick up Alice.” Martin squeaked, his voice cracking slightly under the other man's intense gaze. “But I guess her parents didn’t properly register me in the system, so uh, Tim went to go talk to the director.” And oh god, Martin was rambling, wasn’t he.

He didn’t know why he was explaining all of this in the first place.

Jon's expression softened a bit, “I see. Well, I’m sure Tim will be back soon.” He said, “In the meantime, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Blackwood.”

“Just Martin’s fine.” He said, relieved now that he felt like he wasn’t being examined.

Jon nodded, only half his attention seeming to be focused on Martin. The other half focused on the children scrambling around the classroom, weaving around the two of them.

Alice had already left to join them, leaving Martin to make awkward small talk with her teacher.

One of the children, a bit younger than Alice, ran up, tugging on Jon’s skirt's fabric to get his attention. He crouched down to them, and the soft smile that graced Jon’s face when he spoke to the child made Martin’s stomach do a flip.

“Hello, Mr. Oliver. How are you doing today?” Jon asked a shy-looking boy with wiry curly hair and wide eyes.

“Nikola’s pulling on Micheal’s hair!”Oliver said in a small voice, pointing towards a taller girl pulling on a shorter boy's long curly blonde hair.

“Oh Lord, not again,” Jon said, quickly rushing over to reprimand the girl, stopping her from pulling on the now crying child's hair, “Nikola, we’ve talked about this. You can’t keep picking on Micheal like this, and you know that.”

He pulled the small boy into his arms to comfort him, having the little girl apologize to the boy.

Martin was completely enamored, watching him handle the situation with such ease. He didn’t even notice Tim come up behind him, clapping him on the back, “Alright, you’re all set to take Alice.” He said, laughing as Martin jumped.

“Oh uh, thank you!” Martin said, flushing bright pink once more. Trying to hide the fact that he very clearly staring at Jon.

Apparently not hiding it very well, “He’s great with them, isn’t he?” Tim chuckled, giving the nod to Jon,“ I think they can sense that he’s short like them.”

Martin snorted, barely suppressing a laugh, not wanting to hurt Jon’s feelings.

He called Alice over, letting her know they were ready to go, and she waved her good-byes, shouting, “Bye Mr. Stoker, and Mr. Sims.”

Jon and Tim smiled, waving at the little girl, and Martin turned to leave with Alice. He’d really have to talk to her parents about coming to pick her up more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on my Tumblr @PeachyGalWrites on Tumblr, so check it out there as well!


End file.
